In a system for treating soil and turf by blowing and/or vacuuming through a duct network located underneath the turf, a low-pressure high-volume fan is typically used to move air into the soil profile or suck moisture out of the soil profile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,759; 5,507,595; 5,542,208; 5,617,670; 5,596,836; and 5,636,473 show different variations on equipment used for this purpose. Since a non-reversing fan always rotates in the same direction, changing the system from a blowing function to a vacuuming function requires disconnecting the duct network from the blowing outlet of the fan unit and connecting it to the vacuum inlet of the unit. In some variations, a 4-way valve is used to avoid the hassles involved with selectively connecting and disconnecting the duct network from the various ports of the fan unit. Manual operations limit the degree to which the process can be automated. In addition, a lot of guesswork is involved in knowing when to blow air into the duct network and when to suck air from the duct network. Blowing air into the duct network when there is too much moisture in the soil profile can severely damage parts of the turf.